


Right As Rain

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-03
Updated: 2005-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley helps Giles move some books to his flat, stays for tea, and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right As Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley righted the precariously perched box on his lap as Giles rounded the final corner to his flat. The windshield wipers squeaked incessantly, driving away very little of the rain pouring down from the Heavens. Giles pulled into his parking space, stopping the small car abruptly. Wesley jerked forward, grateful for the frayed seatbelt that came between his forehead and the windscreen. “We’re here.” Giles announced.

“Thank the Lord.” Wesley murmured, retrieving his umbrella from the floor and stepping out of the vehicle, putting the umbrella up over the books. Giles opened his trunk, grabbed a box of books and ran for his door, shoving in the key and throwing open the door. Wesley followed him quickly, placing his bundle on the floor inside the parlour. They made three more trips in quick succession until all the books were safely out of the car. 

“Finally done.” Giles stated, shrugging off his slicker, grabbing his notebook and beginning to catalogue their haul. “Every valuable volume is out of the Sunnydale High School Library.” 

Wesley nodded, hanging his dripping umbrella on the doorknob and grimacing with the realization that his wool jacket would never be as good as new again. He sighed and opened another box, calling out the name of the books for Mr. Giles to jot down. 

Less then a half an hour later they finished. Wesley rubbed his tired eyes under his glasses and sneezed twice. “I suppose I will be going. I think I may be catching a cold. With only a few days until Graduation, none of us can afford to be ill.”

Giles placed the notepad back in his desk drawer. “It’s still pouring. Let me at least get you a cup of tea before you head back out into the storm. Besides, who knows how long the taxi service will take on a night like this?”

Wesley removed his damp coat, and unknotted his wilted tie. “I appreciate that. Thank you. I’d like to wash up, if possible. I feel rather clammy.”

Giles showed him the facilities. “If you want to, feel free to take a hot shower, I would be more then happy to dry your things.”

Wesley hesitated, and then gratefully agreed. “If it’s not a bother…”

Giles shook his head. “No, glad for the company in all honesty. We can watch some telly.”

Wesley smiled. “I would like that too. I’ll be out in a jiff.” He closed the door, stripped down and handed his clothes in a neat pile out to Giles, covering himself with the door the best he could. Giles gave him an amused look and took the bundle wordlessly. 

As Wesley showered, washing the long day off of him, he heard a knock. “It’s me Wesley. I brought you fresh towels and my bathrobe. Care for some biscuits with our tea?”

Wesley poked his head out of the curtain. “Yes, thank you again. I had always hoped we would be friends. It’s a shame it took so long, hmm?”

Giles gave him a ghost of a smile. “Sometimes you don’t realize what you have until you get a kick in the pants.”

Wesley smiled back, blinking a little with confusion, and finished his shower. When he came out of the bathroom, running his hands through his short, dark hair, Giles had set up a tea tray and biscuits in front of the fireplace. “Telly isn’t working.” He said, turning to Wesley. “It’s all snowy. Must be the storm.” As if on cue, the lights in the flat begin to flicker, and thunder and lightning sounded outside. 

“I better get some candles.” Giles stated with a sigh, walking back into the kitchen as Wesley sat on the sofa, curling his legs under him. He was tired, tired and unsure about everything. These were trying times. Final preparations being made to fight the mayor. Endless calls being made trying to find a new position for when this was finally over and he had to find a new home. Research until all hours. And long nights tossing and turning on the low quality pillows in his cheap flat, listening to the water drip in the sink and the lonely beat of his heart. 

Giles placed lit candles around the room, flicking the switch off on the overhead lights. “No point in watching them flicker.” He said, joining Wesley on the sofa. He picked up a cup of tea, handed it to Wesley and took one for himself, stirring in a lump of sugar. “So, Wesley, care to share your snogging story?” 

Wesley’s head snapped back, and he almost dropped his cup. “Pardon? How did you find out about Cordelia and me?”

Giles smirked. “From Cordelia herself actually. Inadvertently, of course. She was talking to Xander in the hallway, and I overheard her saying that you kissed her in the library while packing up the books. She mentioned that your style, oh how did she put it…yes, that your style put Bessy the cow to shame.”

Wesley’s face colored red. “Well, well….I…I….oh bloody hell! It was dreadful, I’ll admit it. Not something I care to repeat in my lifetime. Obviously we were not meant to be.” He pushed his glasses up on his nose irritably, grumbling. “Bessy the cow? It was not _that_ bad.” 

“I’m sure she was exaggerating.” Giles said soothingly, sipping the hot Earl Grey. 

Wesley drank his tea distractedly. “How does she even know it was me? Perhaps she is the one that kisses badly. It’s hardly fair to blame only me. And she wanted me to kiss her. I can’t believe she is spreading tales to the entire school.”

Giles raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think Xander Harris is the entire school Wesley. Please, calm yourself. I didn’t say I believed her.”

Wesley put his empty cup on the tray and leaned back against the sofa, looking at the flames flicker in the fireplace. “She’s probably right. I have embarrassingly little experience and no rave reviews to speak of. I continue to keep up my stellar record of failing at everything.” He said with a melancholy air.

Giles put his cup down and leaned forward, patting Wesley’s shoulder. “You need more self-confidence Wesley. Just staying here, joining us in this battle, it’s more then most people would do.”

Wesley smiled gratefully at the other man. “Thank you Mr. Giles. Kind of you to say.”

Giles shook his head. “Rupert, please. We’ll most likely die together in a few days, let’s at least call each other by our first names, shall we?”

Wesley laughed at Giles‘ flippancy. “Rupert then. Well, Rupert, any advice as to how I can make a better impression on the fairer sex?” 

Giles shrugged his shoulders. “None I’m afraid. However…” He moved closer to Wesley, grinning at him. “I would really like to find out for myself, if Cordelia is right or wrong.”

Wesley blinked repeatedly; sure he had heard him incorrectly, or misunderstood. “Right or wrong?” He asked.

Giles nodded slowly, leaning nearer. “I strongly suspect that she is definitely mistaken.” He whispered, brushing his lips faintly across Wesley’s.

Wesley made a whimpering noise in his throat, as the light touch shot chills through his entire body. “Mistaken.” He repeated quietly, resisting the urge to pull Rupert closer to him, wanting to make this moment last.

“Yes,” Giles kissed Wesley‘s mouth repeatedly, each kiss becoming a little longer, and a little more intense. “I am becoming quite sure she was incorrect.”

“One can never do enough research though, it pays to be thorough.” Wesley said in a whispered rush, giving in to the pounding of his heart and delicious dizzy feeling in his head, wrapping his arms around Rupert and kissing him deeply, teasing their tongues together.

When he broke the kiss to finally breathe, he looked Rupert in the eyes closely, shyly saying, “That was awful nice.” 

Giles chuckled. “I should hope so. I’ve been wanting to do that for months.”

“You have?” Wesley asked in surprise. “I never knew.”

Giles stroked his hand over Wesley’s cheek. “For someone with so much education, you can be rather a clueless prat, love.” Wesley opened his mouth to protest. Giles put his finger up over Wesley’s lips. “But you are my prat, so that makes it alright.”

Wesley kissed Rupert’s fingertip. “Since I obviously don’t know a blessed thing, would you care to enlighten me on what other thoughts you had about me?”

“I believe I would rather show, then tell.” Giles teased with a cheeky grin, pushing a receptive Wesley back on the sofa and fumbling with the bathrobe knot. “If that is alright with you.”

“Right as rain.” Wesley gasped, arching up his back and surrendering to the magic of Rupert’s hands as the storm continued to rage outside, mirroring the intensity of the two men’s rising passion inside.


End file.
